A myriad of software applications are now available for use on mobile computing devices such as smart phones, e-readers, and tablet computers, including many types of applications that have been traditionally associated with desktop or ‘enterprise’ environments. As a result, mobile devices are often used to access and/or store potentially sensitive or private information. At the same time, malicious software applications continue to be developed by organized cyber-espionage groups and others who seek to exploit the features of mobile devices to obtain critical data. A malicious application may appear to be a legitimate application and even perform legitimate functions, but, unbeknownst to the user, concurrently export or exfiltrate sensitive information from the mobile computing device. Additionally, some mobile device users may unintentionally reveal sensitive data due to inadvertence, carelessness, or a lack of technical savvy.